


Every Tide Hath Ebb 潮涨必有潮落时

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, true Gohan/Goku fake Goku/Kakarot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: Gohan lost his sleep again.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goku, Son Goku/Kakarot (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	Every Tide Hath Ebb 潮涨必有潮落时

**Author's Note:**

> 是给小舞老师的生日贺文，生日快乐丫小舞老师！

悟饭又失眠了。

作为一个健康有为又乐观向上的青少年，理论上他是不会失眠的。

整个孙家每天都睡得很早，第一个开始打哈欠的人是悟天，小孩子总是更容易困倦，他坐在沙发上，两眼朦胧得再也看不进去电视上的画面。首先注意到悟天异样的是琪琪，她边说着“到睡觉时间啦”边抱起悟天往着儿子们的卧室走去。

第二个开始打哈欠的是悟空，这个哈欠大到眼角都渗出了泪水，他挠着黑色的头发，嘴里嘀咕着“睡觉睡觉”便从沙发上站起来，晃晃悠悠地走进厕所。

悟饭看了眼墙上的挂钟，布谷鸟形状的时针刚刚走过九点，他早就写完了所有家庭作业并做好了明天课程的预习，所以本来是呆在客厅和家人一起看肥皂剧。他表情严肃地看着爸爸的身影消失在厕所门后面，然后努力将注意力重新拉回到电视上。肥皂剧已经播到了结局，女主角正对着男主角撕心裂肺地哭喊着“你说过会继续爱我的”等等诸如此类的狗血台词，悟饭虽然眼睛盯着电视，但其实压根没有看进去。

第三个开始打哈欠的还是悟空，他慵懒地半躺在就剩他们两人的沙发上，手掌掩住打哈欠的嘴，然后在男主角违心地喊出“我已经不爱你了”的台词时差点直接闭上眼昏睡过去，但他还是用全身力气使劲打起了精神，他换了姿势，从沙发上坐起来后伸了个懒腰，肌肉线条完美的手臂擦过他那金色倒竖的头发。

没错，正如你所见，现在孙家里，有两个孙悟空……也就是说，对于孙悟饭而言，他现在有了两个爸爸。

悟饭神情严肃地用他的眼角偷偷观察着另一个爸爸，金色的头发和碧绿的眼睛，无一不在证明这就是超级赛亚人的形态，和爸爸原本的变身模样分毫不差。说穿了，现在的情况是一个爸分成了两个爸，但两个爸本来就是同一个爸（连悟饭自己都快被这套逻辑推理绕晕了）。按理说悟饭不该有什么反感的地方，但是他依然感到微妙，注意看，马上就要到了。

“卡卡，还不睡吗？”上完厕所的悟空走出来的时候又打了个哈欠，好像一顿排泄后就完全没了任何精力，他慢慢走了过来，手掌单纯地搭在金发男人的肩膀上，然后极其自然地俯下身在金发男人的脸颊边亲了一口。这个动作不快不慢，自然得如同一个简单的晚安吻，也足以让悟饭清楚地目击到全过程，另一个爸爸就像是被逗乐了一般笑了起来，抬起一只手拉下悟空的脖子回吻在了嘴唇上。

没错，嘴唇……两位爸爸的嘴唇短暂地胶着在一起，分离的瞬间唇上还挂着些许晶莹的水光。

悟饭面无表情地移开视线，慢慢将脸埋进了一只手掌里，以不会被任何人注意到的动静深吸了口气。

幸好这样旁若无人地做出类似这样的亲密举动，其实频率并不算高，虽然悟饭并不知道他们究竟是故意还是无心，但他们的亲密行为总是能避开了大部分人的注意，当然不包括这一次。难道自己就是个例外吗？在自己面前接吻就ok吗？

话说回来，悟饭这次之前还真没见过爸爸跟别人接吻，包括妈妈，不过卧房里的事情谁又能猜到呢。虽然准确的说，这个人并不是‘别人’，而是另一个爸爸，所以爸爸是自己和自己接吻。这算出轨吗？自己和自己接吻算出轨吗？

悟饭又埋在自己手掌里深吸了口气，他听到坐在沙发上的爸爸站了起来，和另一个爸爸一起走去了卧室，当然是属于客房的那个。因为自从爸爸分成了两个以后，妈妈就以觉得古怪与难以适应为由将两个悟空都给赶去了客房睡觉。

“悟饭，我们先去睡啦，你也早点睡吧。”他听到悟空这么在门口跟他说，他就含糊地“嗯”了一声作为回答，也疲于去分辨这句究竟是哪个悟空说的话。直到电视里的女主角和男主角抱在一起吻得难舍难分时，他挪开遮住脸的手看清了电视画面，然后就又想到刚刚爸爸们交换的那个吻，他的脸就像烧开的河虾一样红得厉害了。

他赶紧抓过遥控器关掉电视，重新又叹了口气，客厅里现在只剩下他一个人，琪琪还呆在他的房间里，也许是在给悟天讲睡觉故事之类的吧。挂钟里秒针的转动声音在这个安静的空间里仿佛突然变得巨大，几乎让悟饭难以忍受地闭紧了眼睛。

今天可能又要失眠了。

也许应该完整地解释一下，事件的开端是一个月前。

一个月前的早晨，琪琪从梦乡里悠悠转醒，窗户外鸟儿甚至还没开始啼鸣，她习惯在天亮前就起床为她的家人制作早饭，于是她从床上坐了起来，旁边还响着悟空的呼噜声。她伸了个懒腰，稍稍理了理乱蓬蓬的头发，然后发现自己大腿上还压着悟空的腿。

这太正常了，悟空的睡相一直都很差，没在半夜从床上翻下去都算好的了，所以他们家的床都很大，这样悟空在床上滚个两圈都不会有问题，但偶尔也会存在踢到琪琪的情况。这次只是压到身上，运气还不错，琪琪睡眼惺忪地准备把悟空的腿给挪开，但当她抓住悟空的脚踝时，迷迷糊糊地看到身侧的悟空是背对着她睡觉的。

琪琪坐在床上，大概思考了好一阵子，她抓着悟空的脚踝，盯着悟空的背影，又低头看了看手里的腿，然后她才慢慢意识到，手里这条腿并不是悟空的。

随后，琪琪的尖叫把孙家所有人都给吓醒了。

悟空当然也醒了，他一边困惑地小声喊着琪琪的名字一边揉着眼睛转过身来，以及琪琪丢开的那条腿的真正主人也跟着醒了过来，他撑在悟空的身上，一条腿夸张地搭在悟空的大腿上，不可忽略的是，他也穿着悟空的那件胡萝卜图案睡衣。琪琪对这个人再熟悉不过了，沙鲁游戏前的悟空就是一直保持着这个模样和她生活了一周多的时间。

然后身着睡衣的悟饭就冲了进来，当然也是被眼前的事实吓得下巴都掉了。

“咦？两个爸爸？”悟天跟在悟饭的身后，见到床上的状况后只是平常地眨了眨眼，根本没意识到事态的严重性，甚至有点开心地眼睛发光。

大概对于年纪尚小的悟天来说，一个爸爸等于一份快乐，两个爸爸就等于双倍的快乐，如此简单的加法问题而已。

孙家的异变在第一天就在他们的熟人圈子里引起了巨大的轰动。这两个仅仅是形态差异的悟空首先瞬间移动去了天神的宫殿，琪琪都被吓晕了，所以他们得立即解决这个事情，悟饭留在家里照顾琪琪，于是两个悟空睡衣都没来得及换就出现在了比克的面前。

“两……两个……”曾经的比克大魔王显然也难以接受这个突然的冲击性事实，视线在两个悟空的身上来回逡巡，已贵为天神的天天和神秘黑人侍从的波波先生也对此吓了一大跳，遗憾的是，他们也是对事件的起因毫无头绪。

“我先问个问题，孙——”

两个悟空同时转过头来，两双颜色各异的眼睛同时望着比克。

“……我是说普通的那个，”比克从一瞬间变得尴尬的气氛里回过神来，继续说道，“你现在能变身超级赛亚人吗？”

“唔？这我倒还没试过，你等等啊，”黑发的悟空按照惯常的感觉去聚气凝神，但气流只是带起了睡衣的飘动，胡萝卜花纹在气流中摆了两摆就平静了下来，悟空眨了下眼睛，本来无忧无虑的眉头也皱了起来，“没办法……”他说道，“变不了。”

“那你呢？”比克朝着另一个金发的悟空问道，“你能变回平常的模样么？”

金发的悟空摇了摇头，“不行。”

比克捏着自己的下巴思考了好一会儿，然后继续问道，“第二个问题，你能证明你自己也是孙悟空么？”

被示意到的金发悟空显然有点不服气地叉起了腰，“我就是悟空啊。而且为什么是问我，不是问他？比克你怀疑我吗，真过分。”与此同时，另一个黑发的悟空在旁边偷笑。

比克尴尬地咳嗽了一声，眼角瞄了眼天天，但年轻的天神显然也拿这种状况没辙，只能跟着尴尬地笑了下。“你们两个都要证明自己是孙悟空。”最后比克不得不得出这样的结论。

两个悟空你看看我我看看你，大眼瞪小眼了大概有三十秒，然后黑发的悟空兴致勃勃地说，“那就先打一架吧。”金发的悟空也兴奋地点点头，仿佛也早就在心底想着这同一件事。还没等比克开口阻止，两个悟空就径直飞到了神殿外的云层上，架势摆开（完全一模一样，连手肘离胸口的间距都分毫不差），两个相同的赛亚人瞬间就沉浸在了战斗的热潮之中。

战斗时间很短，也就持续了十五分钟，但无论是哪个悟空，就算这只是热身运动，破坏力也依然过于惊人。在神殿的一角被超级龟派气功毁掉的时候，比克实在忍无可忍冲着云端之上的两个悟空嘶声高喊：“行了行了！你们别打了！再打下去就得拜托神龙把神殿给修好了！”

“嗯？”两个悟空停了下来，金发的那个刚刚才在黑发的脸上来了一拳，黑发的那个也毫不客气地踢中了金发的肚子，两人都只是在相互试探，但毫无防御力的胡萝卜花纹睡衣也早就破破烂烂。 _正打得高兴呢……_ 两个人降落在神殿上时都在心里嘀咕。

“要不然，像比克先生说的那样，去拜托神龙怎么样？”天天在旁边提议道，“虽然最近龙珠才被使用过，但只要等到龙珠恢复，应该就会有办法了吧？”

“离龙珠恢复还有多久时间？”比克问。

波波先生掰着手指算了一下，说，“唔……大概还有364天。”

比克和天天都沉默了，两个悟空倒仍在状况外。

“意思是，你现在这个状况，很有可能是有人向神龙许愿搞出来的。”比克严肃地瞪着两个状况外的悟空解释道。

知道事件的起因后，解决事件的办法就很明晰了，但离龙珠恢复还有整整一年，所以两个悟空只能暂时先按兵不动，等待一年时间过去。以比克的意思，目前还不知道这个事件到底是否为未知敌人的所作所为，所以要悟空他们保持警惕。

“对了，你们想个办法区分一下，不然我们也不知道该怎么称呼你们。”比克在他们准备离开前建议道，两个悟空交换了个眼神，仿佛已经在心底达成了一致般笑了出来。

“我是悟空。”黑发的那个指了指自己。

“那我就是卡卡罗特。”金发的那个笑着说道，随后拉住了悟空的手腕，两根手指抵在了额头，瞬间两个悟空都在比克面前消失无踪。

“希望这次事件不会是什么危机的前兆。”天天握着手里的天神木杖，有些担忧地望着下界说。

“哼，两个笨蛋，双倍的麻烦。”比克咕哝着，一甩披风就走进神殿深处继续进行他的冥想训练。

等两个悟空瞬间移动回了包子山，孙家早就是被挤得水泄不通，就仿佛是谁振臂一呼说要在这里办个最大的派对，才会让这么多人将孙家层层包围，并且这个消息没有通知悟空。两个悟空自然是对面前的人群吓了一大跳，而在看到突然重新出现的话题人物，其他人也跟着吓了一大跳。总之就是所有人都吓了一大跳，被惊呆了的人群将这两个被惊呆了的赛亚人围在中间，七嘴八舌了起来。

“悟空？真的是悟空吗？”克林凑过来戳了戳卡卡罗特的手臂。

“不会是假的吧？”饮茶捏了捏卡卡罗特的脸。

“说不定这一个才是假的呢。”龟仙人一手捋着白胡子用手杖指了指悟空。

“但是真的好像啊。”布尔玛围着两个人转了好几圈，怀疑地看了一眼不远处的乌龙，“显然也不是那个猪头色鬼干的好事。”（“真失礼诶，我只能变身五分钟啊！”乌龙气愤地跳起来反驳。）

“你们打架了？”注意到两人睡衣破掉的赛亚人王子首先问了最让他在意的问题，仿佛一人分裂两人都是其次重要。

“特兰克斯，你看，我现在真的有两个爸爸咯！”悟天得意洋洋地朝他的玩伴炫耀道。

“可恶……”特兰克斯双手环胸地啧了一声，好像总算是被打败了一般泄了气，“虽然我很想说我爸爸也可以，但仔细一想如果我爸爸突然变成两个的话还挺恐怖的……”

“为什么……为什么大家都在啊！”悟空语无伦次地大声喊道。

“对不起啊，爸爸，”悟饭抱歉地挠着后脑勺说，“我本来是想等爸爸回来再说，但是悟天自己跑去跟特兰克斯打了电话，于是大家就都……”

“我说我有两个爸爸了，特兰克斯不信，说一定要亲眼看看。”悟天扯了扯卡卡罗特破烂的睡衣裤腿，眼睛又看着悟空，仿佛是在等待一个最终的胜利宣言一样开心。卡卡罗特蹲下将悟天抱起来摸了摸头，悟天就像个亲人的小动物一般往金发爸爸的脖颈里使劲蹭了蹭，他是打心底里觉得此时拥有了两个爸爸的自己是世界上最幸福的人。

然而无论对于任何人而言，绷紧神经都有个限度，和平时期的警惕心在一周后就被日常的氛围消磨得荡然无存。卡卡罗特和悟空住进了客房里，时间正值早春，所以他们也同时担负起了每天外出种地的工作。

但是悟饭很清楚他的爸爸们肯定不会老实地种地，偶尔悟饭会帮琪琪给爸爸们送便当去，然而当他来到地里却发现拖拉机被扔在一边，本该是拿来耕种的土地上会出现一两个证明此地发生过战斗的坑洞与裂隙。两个爸爸好整以暇地接过便当吃得起劲，悟饭则看着两个爸爸脏兮兮的工作装叹了口气，暗自希望妈妈之后不会把爸爸们臭骂一顿。

第一次无意中目击到爸爸们的……亲密行为，是在悟饭某次送午餐便当的时候，他在路上接到了比迪丽的电话，于是放慢了飞行的速度，所以可能就是因为这样，他的气息才没有被爸爸们注意到。他刚刚飞过最后的这个山头，就能完整地看清悬崖边上的耕作地。

他的视力太好了，虽然他故意戴上眼镜来掩饰自己因为力量解放后变得更加凌厉的目光，但他依然还是见到了这一幕，那就是他的两个爸爸正坐在拖拉机上肩靠着肩，嘴唇抵着嘴唇。悟饭虽然知道自己在这一方面稍微有些迟钝，但他对于接吻这种事情是明晓的，情侣接吻是再自然不过的事情，但是，如果对象是自己的爸爸，那就是两回事了。

他震惊地在半空盯着这一幕，手里的便当都差点脱手掉下，他掐断了比迪丽的通讯，压低了气悄无声息地降落在半山腰上，躲藏在灌木丛后面暗中观察起来。他也想过也许自己应该当做什么都没发生一样，若无其事地走过去打断两个爸爸的亲密接触，也许悟空会笑着解释，他们只是不小心摔了一跤，然后嘴唇就碰在了一起（真的有这么巧合的事吗？连悟饭自己都不信）。

而接下来发生的事只会让悟饭更加目瞪口呆。因为金发的卡卡罗特将手伸进了悟空工作装的衣襟里面，有力的手背将黑色的背心稍微撩了起来，按照逻辑推理，这明显是在抚摸悟空的胸口，卡卡罗特把悟空压在了拖拉机上，一边亲吻一边身体紧贴地磨蹭下体。悟空也抬起手，手指插进了卡卡罗特明亮的金发里，大方地舒展自己的身体，一条腿甚至缠上了卡卡罗特的腰。

虽然悟饭的听力不像比克叔叔那样超群卓越，但通过两人微张的嘴和沉迷欲望眼睛半阖的脸，悟饭猜测他们是在呻吟。

光是对于声音的想象，外加现实场景的目击，悟饭过了一会儿才后知后觉自己的胯间跟着硬了起来，他不明白这种奇怪的冲动来自何处，但他知道自己完蛋了，他盯着两个爸爸亲密无间互相抚慰的场面，得使劲咬住嘴唇才能让自己避免大脑爆炸。

当卡卡罗特脱下悟空的裤子，将阴茎插进以悟饭的角度所看不见的地方时，悟饭不得不使劲骗自己并没有去幻想爸爸的肛门被侵犯的模样。至于之后嘛，悟饭低头望着自己手上的精液，他都没意识到自己居然看着两个爸爸的做爱场景自慰了起来，便当还放在他旁边的草丛上。他悲哀地想，幸好精液没有洒到便当上。

最后他依然是努力保持若无其事的样子走了过去（他还特意等到两个爸爸都穿好了衣服），悟空看到他手里的便当一下子就像个小孩子那样开心地蹦起来，卡卡罗特也跟着小跑过来，开心的样子和悟空一模一样。说到底根本就是同一个人嘛。

“那个，爸爸，你们是不是……”在两个爸爸坐在刚刚才被他们当做床的拖拉机上，开心吃着手里的便当时，悟饭慢慢推了下鼻梁上的镜框，有些犹豫地开了口。

“唔？”两个爸爸同时转头过来看着儿子，嘴里都还包着食物，可爱单纯如大型花栗鼠的样子几乎一瞬间就让悟饭心里冒出无穷无尽的罪恶感，这种罪恶感就如同黑色的海浪一般将这个混血赛亚人淹没，连呼吸都有些困难了起来。

“不，没什么……”悟饭低下头，选择将这个到达嘴边的疑问吞回了肚子里。他觉得他似乎还能闻到自己手上精液的气味。

悟空分裂成两个的大事件只在熟人圈子内引爆了很短的时间，就像现在的一个月后，连布尔玛都不再来定期询问悟空的身体状况了，包子山平静得就跟一个月前一样。偶尔贝吉塔会过来约架，然后悟空和卡卡罗特会就谁先上的问题争执一会儿，有一次约架被过来地里巡查的琪琪发现，结果不止是悟空和卡卡罗特被训斥一顿，连贝吉塔都跟着被迫开起了拖拉机。

夜已深，悟饭躺在床上试图强迫自己睡着，他闭着眼睛开始数比克叔叔的触角。一根触角，两根触角，三根触角，四根……算了算了，还怪恐怖的。他浑身冒着冷汗地睁开眼睛，他是真的没法睡着，他一放空自己就会有悟空和卡卡罗特的身影从脑海里浮现出来，这两个爸爸在他梦里的各种搔首弄姿根本是让他越来越兴奋。

与其梦遗，他更宁愿失眠。悟饭难过地坐起来，羡慕地看着沉沉睡在旁边的悟天。在悟饭自己小时候也是同样无忧无虑，那时候都是爸爸将他好好地保护起来，他会戴着缝着四星球的帽子和爸爸一起去钓鱼，窝在爸爸的怀里只会觉得安心与温暖，而不会像现在这样开始莫名幻想爸爸衣襟下的乳头。

罪恶感又涌上来了，悟饭捂着嘴掀开被子爬起来，轻声下了楼，走在厕所门口正准备进去好好洗把脸，就听到旁边客房的些微动静。

如果此时他立刻当做什么都没听见那样上楼，也许他还能战胜失眠症成功睡着，但他偏偏就是好奇心勃发，就像有时候会有一只乌黑漂亮的锹形虫停在他的窗台前，让他忍不住定睛观察。所以他轻轻转动门把手将门打开了一条缝，从这条门缝里看了进去。

屋内没开灯所以理应很昏暗，但悟饭视力太好了（他是真的有点痛恨起自己过人的视力了），他明晰地看到了会让他从此掉下地狱的一幕。他见到了，正反趴在卡卡罗特的身上、忘情舔舐阴茎的悟空，黑色的额发几乎遮住了他的面容，但那根泛着水光的舌头绝不会让悟饭看错。这根灵巧的舌头滑过硬挺的阴茎茎身，再慢慢舔到顶端留下一个轻轻的吮吸，仿佛这不是阴茎，而只是一根美味凉爽的冰棍。

悟空呻吟了一声，仿佛被逗到痒处笑着动了动腰，这时悟饭才注意到卡卡罗特也正舔着悟空的阴茎，金色的眼睫毛沾染上了些许水珠，在从窗户透进来的一缕月光下就像湖面上晕染开的太阳。

卡卡罗特吞进了悟空的阴茎，因为姿势的问题，悟饭能够清楚看到卡卡罗特仰起头吞咽的漂亮脖颈曲线，上下滑动的喉结就像一颗不停在洁白瓷盘上滚动的甜美葡萄。如果含进这颗葡萄，会尝到的是甜味还是酸味呢……

两具相似的美好肉体交缠在一起，如果借用龟仙人老师的话，一定会说这场面无比的香艳。没错， _香艳。_ 悟饭吞了吞口水，拼尽全力将理智从悬崖边拉回来，他慢慢将门重新阖上，一步一步退回到厕所门口，再次机械地走进去，双手撑着洗漱台抬起头来。 _这镜子里红透脸的倒霉家伙是谁？_

拧开水龙头，悟饭一头将自己埋进冰冷的水柱里。

两个月后，悟饭学会了控制自己过剩的好奇心。

他会在悟空开始跟卡卡罗特抱在一块儿的时候找借口离开，也会在悟空和卡卡罗特邀请他去钓鱼的时候微笑婉拒，但悟空忘记带便当去种地的时候，送便当的任务倒是全被悟饭一股脑揽了下来，再怎么说他也不能让悟天看到爸爸们的……过分亲密行为。

“比克叔叔，你觉得如果我一直想着某个人，所以我为了不去想就故意跟他不见面，但之后又想得更厉害了，这种情况下我该怎么办才好呢？”悟饭说完又觉得这样说不太准确，因为不是某个人，而是某两个人。

冥想训练中的比克眼皮都没抬：“……你说这个我一点都不懂啊。”

四个月后，正写着作业的悟饭从二楼窗户听到楼下响起汽车发动机的声音，是悟空和卡卡罗特开着布尔玛送的小悬浮货车回来了。

他们刚刚去了集市卖掉孙家种出来的蔬菜，纯天然无农药的胡萝卜和白萝卜都是市场上的抢手货，虽然两个爸爸一点都不懂世俗铜臭，但好歹是赚了一大笔钱回来。

“欢迎回来，看来卖得不错？你们没给其他人添麻烦吧？”琪琪迎上去，接过装在信封里的厚厚一叠钱时眼睛都笑开了花，“果然正经工作才是正道啊。”

两个爸爸干笑了一下，随后两个人从车上跳了下来，悟饭注意到，他们身上穿着的农民工作装被他们强壮的胸肌撑起，黑色的背心仿佛要被撑破了一般绷紧了，只能靠外面的灰色外套稍微遮掩一下。

“我有跟他们解释卡卡是我的兄弟，没问题啦，还有他们送了好多东西哦，”悟空说着就从车厢后面搬下来一大堆箱子，除了生活用具以外还有无数食材，从锅铲到高尔夫球杆应有尽有……实在让人怀疑这些不是别人送的，而是两个人跑去洗劫了市场。

悟空放下最后一个装满大米的袋子，弯腰时挺翘的屁股瞬间让悟饭想起了不太妙的回忆。他赶紧移开视线，将注意力重新聚焦在课本上。

“哎呀，还是好人多啊，下次悟空要好好感谢他们哟。”琪琪倒是开心坏了，悟饭听到她笑着说道，“今天一定要做一顿大餐好好庆祝一下！”然后两个爸爸也跟着欢呼了起来。

爸爸们那个样子跑到市场上真的没问题吗？悟饭酸溜溜地心想，万一两个爸爸被性骚扰怎么办，爸爸们只知道要拿钱回来，万一被骗说被干一次就能拿到钱的话……直到琪琪喊悟饭下来吃饭的时候，他才发现从刚刚到现在他的作业一个字都没写。

见不到就会使劲想，悟饭清楚地明白了这一事实，自从刻意避开两个爸爸的亲密互动后，他连上课的时候都会去想了。悟空和卡卡罗特就像一个天使和一个恶魔在他的耳边来回低语，悟饭必须得狠狠掐自己的手背一下才会让自己从无尽的白日梦里醒过来。

“哥哥，你的手背最近好多伤痕啊。”悟天在和悟饭一起刷牙的时候，注意到了悟饭手背的掐痕，但显然并不明白这是什么原因造成的。

“这个……”悟饭拿出嘴里的牙刷，就着满嘴的牙膏泡沫尴尬地撒谎道，“是在学校打棒球受的伤啦。”

“棒球啊，好玩吗？”悟天虽然在电视上见过棒球比赛，但还从没自己体验过，他天真无邪地眨了眨眼睛问。

“还……还行吧……”

“我也想打棒球。”悟天兴奋地说。

悟饭重新将牙刷塞进嘴里，含糊地回答，“下次我教你玩。”悟天开心地将牙刷完后就跑了出去，蹦到坐沙发上的卡卡罗特身上，奶声奶气地要求两个爸爸也一起打棒球。

半年过去了，没有事件真凶的身影，悟空与卡卡罗特也早已对现状习以为常，他们无时无刻不在一起，就像从出生开始就一直在一起的连体婴。沉迷重力室锻炼的贝吉塔曾经对此评价： _一个卡卡罗特就够让人头疼了，更别提两个卡卡罗特。_

虽然不知道贝吉塔是以什么为头疼的尺度标准，但悟饭对这番话很赞同，因为他也很头疼。

他依然还是会偶尔目击到悟空和卡卡罗特接吻，半夜上厕所的时候他虽然会刻意不去想客房里的情况，但是声音还是会从门缝里漏出来。有时候悟空和卡卡罗特只是在边聊边笑，不知道是在聊什么（说实话悟饭还挺好奇的，但不行，他得控制住好奇心）。有时候就是两个人在做爱，悟饭从来都不知道他的父亲在夜幕下是这么一个欲求不满的人。

究竟是什么才激发出悟空这样的一面，难道是卡卡罗特的原因吗？因为是两个相同的人，所以会产生自然而然的吸引？一个灵魂分裂成两个灵魂后，难道会本能地寻求合二为一吗？

悟饭开始以学术的角度来思考这起事件，同时他再次强行无视掉面前悟空在卡卡罗特嘴边的偷吻。

十个月后，悟饭已经快受不了这双倍的折磨了。

好在离一整年已经很接近了，也许神龙能把他从折磨中解救出来，他默默向天神祷告，希望一整年赶紧到。

冬天的包子山白雪皑皑，两个爸爸不需要去种地了，所以就开始腻在界王那边修行，整天看不见人都是常有的事。悟饭松了口气，这是他认真学习的好机会，然而有时候他还是会在提起笔来时，下意识地在课本的空白一角画出悟空的简笔画，有时候也会是卡卡罗特的简笔画，他得非常用力地用橡皮去擦，才能不留痕迹地全部擦掉。

十二个月后，他们所有人都聚集到了胶囊公司，已经恢复效果的七颗龙珠因为共鸣而闪闪发光。就是现在了，悟饭在心里感动地流着眼泪，他这次一定能摆脱一整年的折磨了。他看向穿着相同山吹色道服的悟空和卡卡罗特，两个人的表情都异常平静，特别是卡卡罗特，作为肯定会消失的那一个，他仿佛一点都不觉得紧张或者恐惧。

而其他人好像也没觉得有任何的不妥，活像这一次许愿并不是要 _杀掉_ 某个人。悟饭突然感到一丝难以言说的懊悔，这份懊悔逐渐如漩涡一般在身体里放大，让他的脸上露出恐惧的神色。

召唤出神龙的是布尔玛，西都的天空瞬间又再次变为夜晚，西都人都早已见怪不怪了。雄伟的巨大神龙闪烁着鲜红的眼，向他们许诺三个愿望。而在布尔玛说出愿望之前，悟饭走上前打断了布尔玛的许愿，所有人都奇怪地看着他。

“爸爸，留下来吧。”悟饭摘下眼镜走到卡卡罗特面前，他望进这双碧绿的眼睛，认真地说。

卡卡罗特愣了愣，似乎没太懂自己儿子的意思，笑着回答，“你在说什么啊，悟饭，我们本来就是一个人啊。”

悟饭咬着嘴唇看向旁边的悟空，但悟空也是迷惑地看着他，悟饭深吸了口气，用略带着哀求的音色对悟空说，“爸爸——”

“悟饭，”一边的比克插话进来，打断了悟饭，“如果他们继续这样分离，会真的变成彻底不一样的两个人，一起生活了一整年肯定会有所不舍，但是你明白什么才是最好的选择。”悟饭看向比克，比克严肃的表情是毋庸置疑的强硬，曾经的天神显然很清楚悟饭心里想说什么。

是啊，这次是所有人都投了赞同票的 _谋杀。_ 也许是这样没错，但悟饭知道他自己也存在私心。

“……我知道了。”悟饭泄气地垂下头，随后他感到一只温暖的手掌放在了他的头顶上，他没有去看是谁的手，因为他知道这两个人都是同一个人。他觉得眼眶突然有些湿润，但莫名没有力气去擦。

“放心啦，悟饭， ** **我们**** 不会离开的。悟天，你也是噢。 ** **我们**** 保证。”

“嗯。”他听到悟天啜泣着回答。

神龙的力量立竿见影，等布尔玛说了愿望后，悟饭再次抬起头来，面前就只有一个爸爸了。悟空站在所有人面前，自信地叉着腰大大地笑着，和往常一样，和一年前一样。悟空和卡卡罗特合二为一，悟饭的双倍折磨也理应顺势消失了。

孙家恢复了正常，种地的人又变成了悟空一个人，再也没有偶然的亲密接触目击事件，客房里也不再有夜晚里的低语声和香艳现场了。晚上的沙发上，悟天又是第一个打哈欠的人，琪琪将悟天抱回了房间，客厅只留下悟空和悟饭两个人。

电视里的肥皂剧进展到了女主角一个人在卧室里黯然落泪，斥责男主角的始乱终弃，悟饭知道他跟悟空其实都没看进去。最终他还是鼓起勇气问出了口，“爸爸，你们是不是……”

悟空扭过头来，显然注意到了悟饭话里的重点，但他只是绽开一个温柔的微笑，“在这里哦。”他说着，身子靠向悟饭的身边，悟饭看到他爸爸的手掌按在了胸口的位置，“你忘了吗，我们一直都是一个人。”

悟空的脸近在咫尺，近到他能看清悟空脸上洁白的细绒和挺翘的睫毛，还有悟空漆黑的眼里流淌着的浅淡青草色，以及悟饭自己的倒影。只要他稍稍向前，就能让他爸爸的嘴唇印上自己的嘴唇，然而就在他还没下定决心时，悟空就抽回了身子，大大地打了个哈欠，嘴里说着“睡觉睡觉”就站起来边挠着头发边走向厕所。

此时电视里的女主角正撕心裂肺地喊道：你就是想折磨我！

没想到，他的双倍折磨还在继续。

-FIN-


End file.
